Till I Forget About You
by JMFearless
Summary: Jade is depressed because Beck dumped her, so Tori takes her to a Big Time Rush concert to cheer her up. Jade hears a song that makes her feel a little better. Set during "Welcome Back Big Time." Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Oneshot. Songfic.


Till I Forget About You

By JMFearless

(Jade's POV)

Jade hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the comfortable, but expensive chair that sat in her living room. Tears were streaming down her face. The phone call kept replaying in her mind like a bad scene from a movie.

(Flashback)

_The phone rang and Jade West turned to look at it, wondering who could be calling at a time like this. She was still brooding over the fact that Beck hadn't been able to come out with her. Actually, it wasn't so much that that was bothering her, it was that she'd started a huge fight over it. She looked at the Caller I.D. display and saw that it was Beck. She got excited at this: she would apologize for yelling at him and everything would be okay. She quickly picked up the phone. _

_Jade: "Beck, I'm so glad you called. I—"_

_Beck: "I'm breaking up with you, Jade"_

_Jade: "What?" _

_Beck: "I can't do this anymore, Jade."_

_Jade: "I…I don't understand." _

_Beck: "Let me make it simple for you. I've had enough of this. I'm tired of all the arguing and fighting that we do. Every time I can't see you or I hang out with a girl who isn't you, you freak it out. It's over, Jade."_

_Jade: "Beck please, I—" _

_Beck: "No Jade. We're done. You just need to forget about me." Jade heard the sound of Beck hanging up and began to cry._

(End of flashback)

Jade was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of knocking on her door.

"Jade?" a voice called, "It's Tori. Please open the door."

"Go away Tori!" Jade yelled at her, feeling bad about it, but also just wanting Tori to get lost.

"No Jade," Tori insisted, "Open this door now or I'm kicking it down. Don't think I won't."

Jade sighed. "Fine," she said, going to open the door. She didn't really want Tori to damage the door and she had no doubt that Tori would make good on her threat. "What do you want?"

"Cat, Robbie, Andre and I are going to see Big Time Rush at the Rocktoberfest concert," Tori said, "We have an extra ticket. Do you want to come?"

" No!" Jade said angrily.

"Jade, I'm not taking no for an answer," Tori said, "You've been sulking like this for three days straight. I know you're hurting because of the breakup with Beck, but you need to get out and have some fun. You need to start moving on."

"Go away!" Jade ordered again, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Jade, you're either coming out willingly or I'm dragging you out of here," Tori threatened. Jade eyed her, checking out the look on her face.

"Fine," Jade said, knowing Tori would drag her out in public if she didn't come along, "I guess I can come. I do like Big Time Rush."  
"Really?" Tori asked, "Doesn't seem like your style."

"Shut up," Jade said lightly, trying to manage a smile for Tori.

"Come on let's go," Tori said, holding the door open for Jade, who stepped out.

"Hey Tori," Jade said, "Sorry I yelled. I know you're just trying to help me feel better. It's not like any of this is your fault."

"It's okay Jade," Tori said, "know this isn't easy for you, but I'm here for you. The others are too."

"Glad to hear it," Jade answered, "Now can you all be here for me on the way to the concert? I want to get there before it starts."

"All right, come on," Tori said. Jade and Tori walked over and piled into the car.

"Hi Jade!" Cat said cheerily from the driver's seat, "How are you?" Jade smiled a little.

"Okay I guess," Jade said, "Are we really letting her drive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"Nothing Cat," Jade said, "Let's just go, okay?"

"Okay!" Cat said, putting her foot on the gas and speeding off in the direction of the concert hall.

(At the concert area.)

They actually managed to get a spot directly in front of the stage. Jade still wasn't sure how that had happened. "This spot is so cool!" Tori said. Jade grinned. Tori sure was pumped about this. Jade was normally annoyed by that, but now she found it to be a breath of fresh air. Maybe she'd misjudged Tori.

Eventually, Big Time Rush took the stage and began to play.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_

_You say it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here till the sun starts to rise_

_And I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

As she listened and danced, Jade found herself identifying with this song, like it was written just for her. She'd thought she would never be able to get over being dumped by Beck, but maybe she could if she just tried to have as much fun as possible.

_You thought I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left I don't wait by the phone_

_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

That had been Jade before. Waiting by the phone, hoping Beck would call back or come knock on the door. No more, she resolved. That wouldn't be her anymore. She began to dance harder, letting herself get lost in the music.

_I found a place where I can lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See, I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else _

_Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

Jade was really loving this now. This song would be a part of her forever and so would this moment. She shot a grateful smile at Tori as she danced. If it weren't for her, Jade would still be at home moping. Tori had made this possible. Jade owed her big time for that. She silently vowed to do everything in her power to repay Tori.

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now I don't even think _

_I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do_

_Till I forget about you_

Jade suddenly became aware of another pair of eyes on her and turned her head. Beck was standing there, staring at her. Had he been watching her dance? He looked awestruck…kind of like the way he'd looked when they'd first met and fallen in love. It had been a true case of love at first sight.

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

He started to walk towards her, but Jade shook her head. He couldn't have her back. She was going to take his advice and forget about him. Well, not him obviously, since they were still part of the same circle of friends, but definitely their relationship. He had dumped her and it was going to be his loss. Still, it was taking all of her effort not to break down at the apologetic look on his face. She would stay strong though.

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

As the song finished up, Beck started towards her again. "Jade please," he pleaded, marking the first words he'd said to her since the breakup, "I made a huge mistake. I love you." She shook her head again and pulled her cell phone, finding the contacts list and locating his name.

"Goodbye," she mouthed to him, pressing the button to delete him from her contact list. The sad look on his face tugged at her heart, but she resisted. Beck had made his bed when he broke up with her and now, as the old adage went, he would have to lie in it. Sure, she would still miss him, but she'd get over it. She watched silently as Beck sighed, turned around, and walked away sadly. Tori came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jade said smiling, "Thanks."


End file.
